1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to telecommunications systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for managing calls in a packet network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, telecommunications systems provide the ability for two or more people or machines (e.g., computerized or other electronic devices) to communicate with each other. A telecommunications system may include various networks for facilitating communication that may be generally organized into packet networks and circuit-switched networks. An exemplary circuit-switched network includes a plain old telephone system (POTS), such as the publicly switched telephone network (PSTN). Exemplary packet networks include internet protocol (IP) networks, asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) networks, frame-relay networks, and the like. One type of packet network is a voice-over-internet protocol (VOIP) network.
In some instances, a subscriber to a VOIP network may initiate a call connection with a customer of another network that does not directly interface with the VOIP. In order to establish a communication channel, the VOIP network may route the call connection to the other network through one or more intervening networks, referred to as an “egress networks.” The VOIP network typically does not exercise control over the egress networks. For example, the VOIP network does not control price charged for routing calls through the egress networks. In a VOIP network, it is desirable to terminate calls efficiently and with the least amount of cost to provide maximum potential to achieve high profit margins. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for managing calls in a packet network.